


Kiss me now and we'll part forever

by havisham



Series: Disastrous Love [2]
Category: The Silmarillion
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, goodbye kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orodreth faces his responsibilities -- by sneaking away in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me now and we'll part forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/gifts).



> Written for the kisses meme on Tumblr, for LiveOakWithMoss' prompt - Orodreth/Celegorm, goodbye kiss. This takes place in (canon) alternate universe where Orodreth, Angrod, and Aegnor were given a place in the swan ships, because Celegorm and Curufin loved them so damn much.

Orodreth had not wished to say goodbye. 

He had packed his things and has sent his brothers on ahead. From his (admittedly strained and brief) discussion with Finrod, made with all appropriate secrecy in the woods between their two settlements, he knew that no one blamed his younger brothers over-much for following his example. 

It was Orodreth, the second-eldest, who had led them astray, and thus it was Orodreth who would be punished. 

Not, of course, that Finrod had said such a thing. Finrod did not believe in punishment, not as others might describe it. No, Finrod was only ever disappointed in you, and always hoped that you would do better, next time.

(In his younger, more fiery days, Orodreth had hated that aspect of his brother's personality the most.)

But now, Orodreth was older and chastened, and Finrod's disappointment was terrible to him. He did not know why he lingered, though the dawn lightened the sky above him, and the sounds of others, waking and beginning to work. 

Liar. 

"Where are you going?" Celegorm's foot falls were as light as a cat's, but Orodreth has known, of course, that he would come. 

He had practised a speech, constructed an argument, good solid reasons to leave but instead of using any of these things, he said, “I am going across.” 

"What? Why?" Celegorm put his hands on Orodreth’s shoulders, as if he wished to physically restrain him, but Orodreth pulled away. 

“Because I -- no longer enjoy your stink getting into all of my things. So there.” 

“Ha,” Celegorm said, "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you like. I've already sent my brothers along--" 

"How did you manage that?" 

"Because they felt as I did -- as I do. We have betrayed our people coming here, and we must make amends. Tyelkormo, you must understand that." 

"No, I don't," Celegorm said flatly. "As far as I can see, you are acting like a gutless worm. If you wish to crawl back to Findaráto, I won't stop you." 

"All right," Orodreth said, picking up his pack. He had not taken more that five paces when Celegorm bowled into him, bringing them to the ground. Orodreth spat out a mouthful of dirt before he struggled to turn, and he glared at Celegorm, who grinned down at him. 

"You are a beast," Orodreth hissed angrily. "A degraded thing. I hate you, get off of me." 

"Shan't," Celegorm said, smugness personified. Somehow, he seemed heavier now than he usually did. He smelled like the woods, something musky and feral. Orodreth squirmed to get free, but Celegorm had fifty pounds and a century's worth advantage over him, and he used it well. 

But Orodreth had had enough. He surged up, pushing Celegorm aside, grabbing his chin and kissing him, more of a clash of teeth and a bite than anything romantic. Celegorm, panting, was the first to pull away. He looked triumphant. 

"You love me," he said. "Why are you going if you love me?" 

"You know why," Orodreth said, shoving him away, and getting up, dusting himself off as best as he could. 

"Not really," said Celegorm easily, getting up. "Huan will miss you." 

"I will miss Huan," Orodreth conceded.


End file.
